Frankie Investigates
by burtonfan422
Summary: A strange sound awakens Frankie in the middle of the night. Naturally, caring about the inhabitants, she goes to investigates. Rate T for brief nudity


Raindrops pattered the walls of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Most of the inhabitants were not bothered by that, however. It was very late at night and with the exception of those who were nocturnal, they were fast asleep. In one particular bedroom, Frankie laid gently snoring in her bed, her favorite magazine still clutched in her hand. But that wasn't the most unusual thing about the situation, with the exception of her hairpiece and jewelry, she was asleep in the nude. Suddenly, a most unnatural noise was heard throughout the room. That woke the girl right up.

She sat up, still shaking as she covered herself with her blanket. She looked out the window and saw the rain gently pattering against the glass. Then, that unusual noise was heard echoing once again. Now, having lived a good chunk of her life in this house, Frankie was used to hearing all sorts of sounds. But every now and again, one could hear something that made one want to investigate. This was one of those instances. She grabbed her bathrobe and put it over her naked body. If someone was strolling out at this hour and caught her stark-naked, they would never let her live it down.

She grabbed her flashlight from her private bathroom and went outside her bedroom door. This was her home, she knew its hallways as well as almost anyone, but she still felt inclined to hug the walls as she walked through the corridors. Perhaps it was the nighttime blanket that currently hung about these normally familiar hallways. Or the fact that this place was always a literal maze, but she was genuinely worried that she might become lost.

She heard that strange sound once again. It sounded like something one would hear in a horror film when coming close to the monster-wait! That was ridiculous! She was letting her imagination get the better of her! Clearly Bloo was trying to pull a fast one on somebody! He was always trying to pull crazy stunts like this. Ever since he moved in, he was finding ways of getting in trouble.

That idea made her calm down significantly as she kept walking through the halls. Once she caught the perpetrator, she'd have them do KP for a month to teach them a lesson! Having a certain degree of power came in handy when she needed help with one of her various jobs around this old house. She descended down the stairs, because she was certain she heard the noise coming from down at the bottom. She walked past Creepy Pete, who as usual, was just rocking back and forth in his favorite chair, fast asleep. There was no point in asking him if he saw something unusual.

She came down to the bottom of the steps, shining the flashlight around, that's when she saw a dim light inside one of the rooms. She walked into it, her wits still about her, ready to catch whoever was in there by surprise. But what she saw inside made her technique seem almost unnecessary.

It was Eduardo, fast asleep on the couch with the television playing. It had started playing a late-night movie, Frankie didn't bother paying too much attention to what the film was other than it was in black-and-white. Clearly, she had heard the sound from the television and it had woken her up. She was actually amazed that she could hear that well, all those flights upstairs. She turned the TV off, covered Eduardo with a blanket from a nearby closet so that he would feel comfortable, and made up her mind to go back to bed.

She started to quietly make her way back to her room when a terrible moan came from the kitchen. She recognized that immediately! It was the sound that awoke her in the first place! It wasn't the television at all! She made her way to the kitchen, knowing for sure that whoever was in there would be issued some very strong words from her. (She also hoped that this wouldn't wake everybody else up.)

She entered the kitchen, expecting the refrigerator to be wide open and Bloo to be standing in front of it, holding some sugar-enriched treat in his hands and unable to talk himself out of the situation! But that wasn't the case at all! The kitchen was empty! The only thing that appeared out of the ordinary was an open window. She rolled her eyes in exasperation as she shut the window.

"Do I honestly have to do everything around here?" she grumbled as she wiped the fallen raindrops that had collected on the section of the counter in front of the window. But then she heard a terrible whining from the refrigerator of all places. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep without first checking on the situation, she opened the refrigerator and found one of Wilt's puppies shivering in the cold! No wonder the noise sounded unnatural! This was not a place for a puppy, not even an imaginary one to be!

She very gently took the pup in her free arm, closed the refrigerator again, decided that the best thing to do would be to leave the little guy with Eduardo, his fur and strong arms would warm the little guy right up. She tucked the puppy underneath Eduardo's big arms, careful not to wake the big monster up. He and Wilt were roommates, surely, they'd understand sharing, and if necessary, the matter could be straightened out in the morning when they were all awake.

"Just try to get some rest here, okay, little guy?" she told the puppy. Well, that pup felt so comfortable that it closed its eyes and went right to sleep in Eduardo's big, furry arms. Frankie couldn't help but feel a little envious.

Now she could go back to her bedroom in peace. She wondered how she managed to hear a puppy's whining and perhaps the wind from all the way upstairs. Speaking of upstairs, she had managed to reach the level her bedroom was on when she walked into some figure wearing a cape! **(She had her flashlight pointing at the ground for those of you wondering why she didn't see it.)**

"Ooomph!" the figure exclaimed. Frankie shrieked and shone her flashlight directly in the figure's face revealing Wilt wearing a blanket around himself! Wilt was temporarily blinded and stumbled back knocking a vase over. A few of the inhabitants on that floor woke up and opened their doors to what that was.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! My puppy Magic went missing and knowing he can transport himself, I just wanted to find him before he transported out of the house! I didn't mean to cause a disturbance!" Wilt exclaimed.

"Wilt, your puppy is fine. He's now downstairs asleep in Eduardo's arms. I found him inside the refrigerator and figured he would get warm in the big guy's embrace," Frankie explained, exhausted and exasperated.

"Oh, well as long as I know where he is. Sadly, his power doesn't work too well in the cold. What're you doing up?" Wilt responded.

"I heard something that didn't seem natural so I went to investigate, all I found was the television on, your puppy in the fridge and an open window in the kitchen. I'm actually amazed I could've heard any of that from upstairs," answered a now thoroughly exhausted Frankie.

"Well, this house is old. The echoic factor has increased exponentially. Also, at nighttime, a lot sounds we take for granted just seem unusual. Can we please go back to bed now?" inquired one of the residential friends. Everyone agreed on that and went back to their respective bedrooms. Little did any of them know, Bloo had been in the attic, making strange sounds into the pipes. He saw the whole thing on security cameras, even realizing the only thing Frankie had been wearing during her little investigation was a bathrobe, he thought that was a good laugh.


End file.
